Teencast, Yogteens, Kidscast and other Ramblings
by Sapling Pawz
Summary: Yep, I've fallen in love with Teencast...so here's a few Teeny, Yoggy, Kiddy stories!
1. The Party :D

**Authors ramblings: **

Yep, I've officially fallen in love with Teencast/Yogteens/Kidscast...

I mean seriously, whats more fun then to write about the Yogscast as teens at parties, in relationships, being cute little kiddies and just doing down-right craziness? That _I _create :) MWAHAHAHAHAH- *coughs*

Okay, so I'm gonna start off this series...with a party I guess lol so cliche I know but'ya know what? JUST BECAUSE I CAN! MWAHAHAHA-! *coughs and wheezes*

Lets get the party started! Legitimately cuz this story is actually about a story...Christ on a bike, no one's going to read this ramble :D

**~Sapling Pawz **

* * *

**Zoey**

Zoey sighed, she wasn't really one for parties. Teep, her mute brother, on the other hand was; Zoey knew he'd been watching that Minty girl for a while.

"Hi!" Minty beamed, her blonde curls ruffling as she held a red-what-looks-like-a beer cup

Teep's face lit up and he furiously started using his sign language, Zoey watched him intently and turned to Minty saying "He said that he's happy you're here and you look beautiful" Minty turned a deep shade of red and slowly took the boys hand

"Hey, would you like to go somewhere?" she asked in her ever-so-flirty-as-she-could voice, making Teep nod with excitement, she led him away after he smiled at his sister.

Zoey sighed AGAIN, now she was completely alone...maybe that was a good thing?

"Hey" she heard her friend Strippin sit next to her "Are you okay? Why aren't you having fun?"

Zoey appreciated that Strippin was completely sober and replied "I don't know, no one's come to me yet"

"Well, _I'm _here now!" the rail-boy beamed as Zoey smiled "Do you want a drink?" Zoey hesitated, she honestly didn't want beer...oh but Strippin looked so cute right now! "It...It doesn't HAVE to be alcohol ya'know..." Strippin calmed, sensing her nervousness

"Thanks Strippin, can I just have a water or punch or something?"

"Sure" Strippin smiled and approached the drink table or whatever you'd call it

* * *

**Sjin **

This was the first party he and his boyfriend, Sips, had actually hosted...and it was a complete success

"Hey!" Sips grinned, grabbing Sjin's collar and pulling him in for a kiss "This is great"

Sjin nodded in agreement and kissed Sips again, "Everyone seems to be having fun!"

"Well...accept for that Nilesy kid..." Sips sighed as him and Sjin's gazes turned to the black-haired boy in the corner

"Yeah, poor guy, doesn't'ave much friends apparently..." Sjin looked at Sips who was grinning back down at him "Oh Christ, has Sips got a plan?"

Sips nodded, getting excited "We can use this kid to our own advantage while still giving him the time of'is life!" Sips smiled as Sjin did

"Okay, lets go"

The pair looked intimidating, both two of the most attractive guys in school.

"Hey, pool-boy" Sjin called out to Nilesy who looked up at them, Sips and Sjin didn't bully him...well at least not anymore

"Oh, hi guys..." Nilesy mumbled, obviously wanting to leave

"So, Sjin and I were gonna go to the back and do some..._fun stuff ,_care to join us?" Sips asked deviously as Nilesy's eyes widened

"Oh um...I um-" he stuttered but Sips took his hand and pulled him up, whispering in his ear

"Don't worry Niles, we don't bite...well, we don't bite THAT hard anyways" Sjin smirked and led a ready-Sips and a nervous-Nilesy (alliteration!) to the master suite of Ridgedog's house

* * *

**Xephos **

Xephos watched Rythian from across the room. (HA Yumlee! :3 I totally just pooped on Zoethian HA! :D)

He was making out with Lalna, the two hated each other to the extent to where they almost fought everyday. They started arguing about something, both completely drunk, then suddenly they were kissing.

Xephos and Rythian's relationship had constantly been on and off, everyone knew this, but did he really have to make-out with one of Xephos' best friends right in front of him?

Rythian allowed Lalna to slowly move onto his lap, legs either side of him, he looked over from the scientist to the spaceman who looked EXTREMELY sad to the extent that Rythian actually kinda felt bad. Rythian curled his lips into a slight smile as he continued kissing Lalna, but looking at his ex

Xephos couldn't take it, he hoped up and stormed out of the room as Rythian felt the slight pang of guilt in him.

Xephos turned a corner just to bump into a messy Sips who was pulling back on his shirt, fixing his hair and pulling up his unbuttoned pants

"Oh, hey Xephos" Sips smirked as Xephos' eyes fell over him "Just messin'round with Sjin and pool-boy"

"Um, are you guys finished?" Wait what...did Xephos seriously just ask _Sips _the baddest boy in school (Ugh that sounds SOOO childish :D) if he could join?

"Oh, I didn't know ya'had it in you, Silk shirt" Sips joked, grinning and stroking his hand down Xephos' torso to indicate his 'silk shirt'. Xephos trembled at the surprisingly positive sensation, allowing Sips to continue with his rubbing. "Listen, Sjin and I are together but we want to make sure EVERYONE'S having a great time so..." his hand found Xephos' and Xephos blushed a deep shade of crimson

"I uh-" Sips cut him off my placing a hand to his lips

"This doesn't mean _anything _space-boy, blushing is for Sjin only" Sips smiled at the thought of his lover.

* * *

**Zoey **

"Thanks Strippin" she smiled as the muscular boy handed her a cup of punch

"Anytime Zo!" Zoey smiled at her new nickname

"So, where's your brother Benji?" Zoey asked, taking a sip from the fruity f-...drink (I was tryin to think of alliteration)

"He's sick, so he stayed at home, how's your brother?" Strippin asked, almost putting his arm around Zoey but not wanting her to feel uncomfortable

"No, it's okay" she said tenderly, looking at the arm he offered, he smiled at her and put his arm securely around Zoey; As if they were in the wild or about to fall off of a cliff "Teep's fine, he's gone off with Minty" Zoey giggled and Sam, also known as Strippin, grinned

"Well good for him-" Strippin didn't finish, suddenly the giggling girl had burst into tears, resting her head on Strippin's shoulder

"R-Rythian l-left me...I know i-it's silly...i-it was s-so long ago b-but...I w-want someone" she sobbed "Y-you're just re-reminding me of him...before" Strippin held Zoey tightly and kissed her forehead

"It's okay Zoey, Shh, I'm here" Zoey gently smiled

"Thank you..."

* * *

**Sjin **

Sjin moaned in appreciation as the pool-boy kissed his neck, he didn't like it us much as when Sips did it to him, but it was still nice (see how much I'm trying to maintain Sjips?) Sips opened the door with Xephos and him hand in hand, Sjin looked up and narrowed his eyes, he slightly pushed Nilesy off of him.

"Hey, space-boy, why don't you let go of my boyfriend's hand?" Sips and Sjin didn't mind so much if they were at a party and trying to satisfy other guys, but when it was fluffy stuff, like holding hands, hugging and nuzzling each other they both declined

Sips grinned at Sjin's defensiveness and let go of Xephos' hand, he crept over to Sjin and gently kissed him, pushing him back and lying on top of him while they still kissed.

Xephos shifted awkwardly and looked at a flush-faced Nilesy, Nilesy was quite cute, Xephos though, but Rythian was different...he was special

(SO MANY FREAKING COMMAS!) Rythian had bronzed skin and beautiful, purple eyes, he had soft brown hair with a blonde tint and Xephos loved his muscular form. No, now wasn't the time for Xephos to be thinking about Rythian.

Xephos strode straight up to Nilesy and kissed him, Nilesy responded after a few seconds, surprised at the sudden action, and kissed Xephos back.

* * *

**Lalna **

What was he doing? He was kissing his archenemy, their tongues were battling for dominance, yep...even though they were kissing they were still fighting in some form of way

"This is nice, but I still hate you" Rythian's breath was coming in quick, shallow gasps

"Screw you" Lalna slightly chuckled

* * *

**Authors closing ramblings: **

Lol, honestly I'm not sure if I really want to continue with this :D

You'll be seeing a lot more Teencast stuff to come :)

**~Sapling Pawz **


	2. The Park

**Authors ramblings:**

Found this Kidscast little story on tumblr :) Extremely adorable and fluffy

THIS IS NOT MA STORY, YOU FOLLOW ME?

**~Sapling Pawz**

* * *

Sips sat on the roundabout, staring up at the grey sky. He knew it wasn't great weather but surely there would be someone else for him to play with. C'mon, how was he supposed to see-saw by himself? A tiny hand patted his shoulder making him jump up and swing round to face his attacker, sorely wishing he hadn't abandoned his sword (Well maybe more like a twig) some where. Instead of a hideous troll, or a fire breathing dragon, Sips was met by another kid, his huge blue eyes shining out over his thumb, which was firmly stuck in his mouth, his other hand clutching a small blanket, it's corners dragging along the ground. Who was this joker? Sips was sure he'd never seen him before, his brow srunching up in confusion as he tried to remember. Realising he hadn't said a word yet, he spat on his palm and held it out, puffing out his tiny chest.

"M Sips.'

'Sjin.' The brunette whispered, just pulling his thumb out long enough to say the word, and smush their sticky stubby hands together.

'Where's your mom Sjin?' The smaller boy gestured some where over is shoulder, before replying.

'She's 'round. You?' Sips smirked.

'I don't need my mom.' He watched the taller boy's eyes grow wide.

'Really? You're so grown up.' Sips puffed up at the compliment.

'Wanna go on the see-saw?' Sjin nodded, so Sips grabbed his free(er) hand and dragged him over to the brightly painted equipment. Waiting until his new friend was posistioned on the other end, Sips watched as Sjin seemed to light up at the giddy feeling the see-saw brought, a sparkle shining in his eyes.

"S great Sips, thankiu!' Sips beamed, he really liked Sjin, he was fun. 'I like your hair too!' Sips realised his black locks must be bobbing all over the place, causing him to scowl. Ugh, hair.

When they finally stopped, they wandered over to the little bench beneath the fort, and sat there quietly, legs swinging. Sips reached out and took Sjin's hand again before taking a deep breath. Now or never right. Very seriously he spoke to Sjin, never once taking his eyes off the blue-eyed boy.

'Sjin will you marry me?'

The taller boy paused, as if considering the offer, before breaking out into a grin and planting a wet kiss on Sips' cheek.

'Of course Sipsy!' He smiled, clumsily lacing their hands together.

"R-Really Sjin?" Sips asked excitedly, Sjin grinned and kissed his cheek again, making the smaller boy blush and smile widely.

Sips would hold that against him for a while...forever


	3. The Sjipsbook

**Authors ramblings:**

_"So what if Teen Sips actually really loves romance movies. He likes to watch them when they are on TV but he would never go out to say it._

_One day Sips is over at Sjins house to hang out and they start watch a really sad romance movie. Sips starts blushing and snuggling into a pillow while Sjin just indulges by how Sips is acting so cute. _

_When the movie ends, Sjin tries to be really sappy and sweet to Sips by kissing and hugging him but Sips just pushes him off and calls him a stupid babby for being so mushy." _

Well, I shall get on that Fanfiction straight away! Ohmacats, the movie is sooo going to be the Notebook! Isn't that a romantic movie? I dunno I watched it once but I didn't pay attention till the end scene...

Ah what the heck, Ryan Gosling's in it so :)

**~Sapling Pawz **

PS. This may suck, I'm not gonna make them be officially dating but they flirt with each other and stuff :3

* * *

The Sjipsbook

(cheesiest title ever)

Sips knocked on Sjin's door, Sjin's parents adored Sips. Although Sips was quite a bad influence on Sjin, Sjin's parents noticed how much more happy Sjin was with Sips in his life; he studied harder, he enjoyed school more, and he seemed always cheery and happy.

"Hey Sjin!" Sjin beamed as the slightly shorter boy stood in the door-way grinning at him.

"Hi Sips" Sjin smiled and let his-oh..._best friend_... into his house.

"So, are your parents home?" Sips asked, lazily lying on the couch

"Nope" Sjin said as if to say _Now-we-can-make-out-and-no-one-will-know... _

"What'dya wanna do?" Sips once again asked as Sjin sat next to him

"Want to watch a movie?" Sjin opened a drawer with a bunch of DVD's in it

"Which one?" Sips asked, also sitting up next to Sjin

Sjin pulled out DVD with a couple on the front, kissing, it was labeled 'The Notebook'

"What about this one?" Sjin asked as a pink tint crossed Sips' features, he quickly pushed it away to maintain his cool-guy personality. Sips adored romantic movies, and although he'd never admit it, he's watched the Notebook countless times.

"Yeah, whatever" Sips hid his excitement

* * *

The ending scene came, the couple lay together, holding hands, both dead. Sjin yawned slightly and looked over at Sips...wait...was THAT Sips?!

Sips' eyes were watering, he was staring intently at the television "Aww" Sips sighed as the ending credits appeared on the screen.

Sjin grinned "Aww, Sipsy has _feelings_?!" Sjin joked as his friend blushed a deep shade of red and threw a pillow at him

"S-shut up Sjin! I just...The movie's so dumb that I-I cried slightly at the stupid-ness of it..." Sjin smiled tenderly at his friend and moved closer to him

"Well, I think it's cute" Sjin giggled

"I-I'm not cute!" Sips demanded

"Well...I think you are" Sjin purred, playing with his friends hair

A wonderful sensation shivered down Sips' spine as Sjin gently stroked his head, Sips let a moan escape but quickly snapped his closed eyes open and turned redder than ever.

"Aww, don't worry if you moan Sips, I AM pretty seductive..." Sjin purred again gently leaning down and kissing Sips' head

"Stop Sjin!" Sips whined, blushing while Sjin tackled him on the couch and giggling at how cute ole'Sipsy was being

"You'll have to stop me yourself!" Sjin giggled again and planted a kiss on Sips' cheek

Sips couldn't help but burst with laughter as Sjin tickle-murdered him "S-Stop S-Sjin!" Sips chuckled out as Sjin grinned widely

Sjin stopped and giggled as he took out the DVD and put it in its case. As he turned to look at Sips he saw his friend and shyly snuggled into a pillow, Sjin's smile grew bigger than ever

"Sips! You're so adorable!" Sjin gushed, running over to Sips and giving him a bone-crushing hug

"Ugh...Can't...breathe...!" Sips gasped as Sjin let go

"Oh sorry" Sjin grinned again "But you are EXTREMELY cute, honestly Sips, I just want to snuggle with you!"

"You CAN snuggle with me!" Sips tried his most-adorable-puppy-voice-ever and his eyes widened, making Sjin's heart flutter whilst Sips grabbed his hand and led him upstairs

* * *

Sips and Sjin lay in Sjin's bed, no blankets, just the warmth of each other's cuddles.

"This is nice" Sjin whispered to Sips who smiled

"Yeah, it is, S-Sjin?" Sips asked his friend nervously, sitting up and pulling Sjin to sit up with him

"Yeah? What's wrong Sips?" The look of concern on the other teen's face making Sips even more nervous

"I-I...I kinda...I kinda like...you" Sips blushed and refused to look at Sjin, who was smiling

"I like you too, now what were you gonna tell me?" Sjin smirked as Sips sighed

"Fine" he let out a dramatic sigh "Sjin, I _like _like you, as in...kissy like you..."

Sjin giggled "Kissy like you? Heh, well then, I guess I kissy like you too"

Sips smiled "Can we um, kissy?"

Sjin returned the smile to his friend, leaned in and planted a kiss on to the slightly colder lips, hanging his clumsily arms around Sips' neck whilst he put his arms around Sjin's waist

"This...is...perfect" Sips said breathlessly through the kisses, pulling Sjin to lay on top of him

* * *

Sjin's mom arrived home and made dinner for Sjin and Sips, but hearing the loud thuds and groans coming from Sjin's bedroom...she figured that she should just put it in the microwave

* * *

**Authors closing ramblings: **

Ha! That was great :) No it kinda sucked but it was fluffy and cute :3

**~Sapling Pawz**


	4. Teencast Special: Seductive Mermen

**Authors ramblings: **

Okay...Tech and Technos! (Yep...It's wayyy to early to pick out fan-names but if you enjoy my stories and you're a guy you are called: A Techno and if you're a girl and you enjoy my stories you are called: A Tech (kinda like a Yognau(gh)t!)

There was a prompt on Tumblr which was something like this:

_"Okay so you know how Mermaids/Mermen are supposed to lure in sailors as in like seduce them and tease them? I think Sips should be a young teen-sailor and Sjin should be a merman but they fall in love...it would be so cute!" ~Sjiper _

That's a great prompt! Thanks!

**~Sapling Pawz **

* * *

Sips, Honeydew, Lalna, Inthelittlewood and Rythian sailed the seas. (Lol what a corny beginning) Their boat slowly lulled itself into a cave, Lalna immediately stopped rowing the small sailboat and turned to his friends who looked at him expectantly.

"Okay guys, we're here!" Lalna grinned as the others did

"I doubt there will be any male mermaids" Martyn grumbled

"Mer_men _and I'm sure their will be buddy, for your, my and Lalna's sake!" Sips chuckled as his friends did, patting Martyn's back

"This is gonna be great! I'm gonna get me a nice fishy babe!" Honeydew grimaced as the other wrinkled their noses

"Yeah...it doesn't sound as nice when you say it out loud" Rythian smirked

The crew began sailing again. Deeper into depths of the cave...until they spot a shiny figure in the water. The guys pull up onto a small island and park their boat just by it. They all scramble out of the boat and watch the show begin.

This first mermaid comes, she rises her head above the water so the men can see her face.

Long, shiny, blonde hair his pushed behind her pretty face. Her eyes are big and a beautiful shade of emerald green. he um...her shells...like the bikini thing that Ariel aka little mermaid has? Are a soft shade of chocolate brown...but her tail is slim and a shiny crystal blue. And she is DEFINITELY eyeing Honeydew

"Hey there, big boy" the mermaid purrs at the ginger boy, he grin wildly and tips his dwarf-like hat to the mermaid

"Top of the morning M'lady" Honeydew responds as she smirks

"Please, come over here" The mermaid took a finger and gestured the boy towards, who didn't hesitate at all. Honeydew slowly walked towards the water, walking in close enough to touch her hands

"W-What's your name?" Honeydew asked tenderly, wondering if this is real "I'm Honeydew"

"Lomadia" The girl smiled sweetly, looking over at the rest of his friends "Oh...I have other friends too, to satisfy yours!"

"Thanks" Honeydew stroked her face gently "But some of them are-"

"Oh I know, we have guys here too" she grinned

"Is there a way we can get you guys out the water?" Lalna interrupted, the sea-creature turned towards him

"Yes..." she turned back to the ginger-boy "A kiss"

Honeydew grinned and leaned in gently, planting a kiss upon her lips

Lomadia's sea shells stayed the same shade of light-chocolate brown, but her tail formed into light-blue shorts. Lomadia squealed and hugged the boy "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" She kissed Honeydews cheek while he hugged her back.

"So uh, where's these other guys- I mean girls! Uh...you talk about?" Martyn asked shifting slightly

"Oh right!" Lomadia adjusted herself and sang, just an "Ahh!" and bright colors appeared around the water

Rythian's eyes caught a red head with huge green eyes and a golden-shells (you get the point) her tail was yellow and red and looked almost...fiery

Martyn's eyes caught the youngest boy of the group, he had messy dark-brown hair and a slightly muscular but small form, his tail way grey but turned to dark blue

Lalna saw another merman, but he was older than the youngest, he had slick brown hair and big blue eyes, he was more muscular and taller than the boy and had a red tail

The crew found their luxurious lovers...all except Sips.

Sips wondered to a near by cave, sighing, didn't the girl say there was someone for everyone? Sips had never found his soul-mate before, heck, he'd never even had a _crush _before.

Sips sat on a rock, staring down at the small, glowing lagoon in front of him. A small splash startled him, he drew his sword and called out "Who's there?" sounding like an idiot

That's when he saw him. Fluffy, Curly, brown hair rose up of the water; exposing muscular shoulders and torso. The face was perfectly shaped, and looked smoother than anything, the eyes were a beautiful blue, they sparkled as they looked at Sips. The pink lips were smirking at him. The tail was a vibrant orange that swayed slightly as the merman perched his elbows up on a rock and stared at Sips

"Hi" he squeaked with an angel voice, sounding amazing

Sips looked completely dumb-founded, his jaw was wide open as he watched the man in awe...he was truly gorgeous. "H-hello..." Sips mumbled, lost in a daze

"I'm Sjin...what's your name?" the creature asked innocently

"S-Sips" he stuttered, realizing something so perfect was talking to him

"Sips...that's a nice name" Sjin giggled as Sips closed his mouth and rubbed the back on his neck

"Thanks...I like Sjin too" Sjin frowned

"My name's dumb, but thank you anyways"

"It's not dumb at all" Sips said, wanting to reach for Sjin's hands

"Do you want to come in?" Sjin asked, swimming back slightly, allowing Sips to get a full view once again

"Sure..." Sips felt ashamed, he was quite muscular and buff but Sjin was too amazing to be real. Sips tore off his shirt and Sjin blushed at Sips' appearance.

The truth is, Sjin felt exactly the same that Sips did about him.

Sips removed his pants until he was down to his boxers, he dipped his foot into the warm water, and took the hand of Sjin, who was reaching out to him.

Sips expected Sjin tail to feel slimy and strange, but it felt silky and soft as he wrapped his legs around it. Sjin slightly turned nervous and Sips raised his an eyebrow with a smirk "What?"

"Well...this is the first time I've ever been with a human...or anyone for that matter" Sjin admitted, turning his face away shamefully

"Hey" Sips cooed softly, grasping Sjin's soft chin carefully and pulling him to face him "Don't worry, neither have I really...but we'll figure it out"

Sjin felt safe around Sips, as if they'd known each other their entire lives. So he did trust him, he leaned in and planted a kiss on Sips' warm and soft lips.

Sjin slowly stuck his tongue in Sips' mouth and swirled it with Sips, who responded eagerly, liking this new feeling

"S-Sjin" he moaned in between kisses

"Shh" Sjin whispered, he gently rubbed Sips' back as he moaned in appreciation

"I-I like _you_" Sips murmured in a trance

Sjin giggled "I like you too" he smiled and kissed Sips' cheek softly

"Well, I see you've found your special someone Sjin!" Xephos giggled, now having two legs and leading a blonde-boy to the same lagoon

Sips and Sjin automatically broke apart and blushed...

But this wouldn't be the last time they'd meet up


End file.
